Generally, there is known an injection molding technology for forming a resin molding product by injecting molten resin into a mold at a high pressure. Since the molten resin is injected into the mold at the high pressure in this type of injection molding technology, the mold is, for example, opened by this pressure and a thin burr is readily formed on matching surfaces (parting surfaces) of a fixed mold and a movable mold.
Conventionally, there has been proposed a technology for suppressing the formation of a burr on parting surfaces by providing a movable member on the parting surface of a fixed mold or a movable mold and pressing the movable member against the parting surfaces (see, for example, patent document 1).
On the other hand, there has been conventionally proposed a deburring device including a cutter blade with a cutting edge portion corresponding to a base end of a burr and a profiling portion corresponding to a surface portion of a product and not constituting a cutting edge and adapted to move the cutter blade along the base end of the burr while vibrating the cutter blade, thereby efficiently removing the burr (see, for example, patent document 2). There has been also proposed a technology in which an end mill is inserted through a profiling guide member and a burr is cut off by the end mill while the profiling guide member is pressed against a work and moves along the work (see, for example, patent document 3).